There's No Smoke Without Fire
by jeffacakes
Summary: Alice's relationship with her dad Edward is at an all time low, can understanding but damaged Jasper help her? Better than Summary AU/AH/OOC R
1. Chapter 1

Blow after blow rained down on me. He paid no attention to the tears streaming down my face and my constant begging to please let me go. My body doubled as he struck a swift jab to my stomach. I knew there was going to be a bruise or two there tomorrow. No different to usual I supposed. I looked up into the face of the man who I had once cared dearly for. Edward stood above me eyes as cold as a bleak winter day. There was no love for me there, No compassion, not a single glimpse of what a farther should feel for his daughter. Just hatred. Pure blind hatred.

After three more strikes to my abdomen and face, he spat at me, turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him. I curled up in a ball, wincing as I knocked my tender ribs with my knee, the tears still streaming down my face. I reached behind me, reaching down behind my bed to grab two of my most prised possessions. I lifted Jasper's vest to my face burying my head in the soft white fabric which smelt strongly of him, my eyeliner makings small black stains on the fabric. The smell of him on this simple piece of clothing was nothing compared to how he smelt in real life, but it was still a comfort to have it there, something to let me know that at least one person in the world cared about me still. One person would care if I lived or died. One person who knew me better than anyone else, who'd give anything to save me from the hell I was living in.

I pulled Jed out of Jasper's vest. Jed was all that Jasper's farther had left him before he'd left almost 17 years ago, Just before Jasper was born. Jasper had given me Jed four months after we first got together. As Jed was all that Jasper had left of his farther it was a big thing for him to give him to me. Which made it so special.

My phone buzzed next to me, as I snuggled Jed into the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath in of the scent of him. I reached my arm out, squealing slightly at the pain of moving my stiff shoulder, to grab my phone. Multiple texts from Jasper where waiting for me, the first a continuation from the conversation we'd been having on-line earlier that evening. Many of the rest simple texts telling me that he loved me, and the occasional one wondering where I was. Jasper knew me well enough to realise that if I didn't text back for at least an hour after he messaged something was wrong. The latest message was blank except for six words;

"Fight Back. Don't let him win."

I hung my head, tears still streaming silently down my face. It wasn't that simple. Jasper knew how hard it was for me to fight back against Edward. After years of abuse you just seem to give up. Like there's no longer any hope. Like nothing in the world really matters anymore.

It had just turned into a small inconvenience in the hell that I called a life.

Ever since I'd first met Jasper I knew that what ever we had was meant to be, from the first time we ever talked I knew that I could tell him anything. As hard as it was for me to trust people, he just seemed to be different. Jasper had known about Edward's abuse ever since we'd first started messaging on My Space. Two kids from what could only be described as difficult backgrounds, finding solstice in someone who knew what it was like to be them. It was a difficult relationship as we lived so far away from each other, but it was worth it, in the brief times we got to see each other we made the most of it, it was no surprise that I fell for him so that we didn't have our problems. Having grown up with the people who where supposed to love me, abusing me in anyway they felt like, gave me trust issues, with men and friends alike. Some of these problems seemed to be right with the boys I befriended and the friends I kept, The worst boy using me for sex and breaking up with me the very next day, and friends dumping me after boyfriends broke up with me. A few months before I found Jasper I found a small group of girlfriends who I knew I could trust, Angela, Bella & Rosalie where literally the only people who kept me sane.

I finally messaged Jasper back, a short message about how I was ok and it was no worse from usual, little was he to know of the bruises on my chest and stomach, which would hastily be slathered with Arnica Bruise Removal Cream for days before I was next set to see him, I'd never let him see the bruises. Or how badly Edward hurt me mentally as well. I knew exactly how much it would hurt Jasper if he saw how badly Edward affected me. I could never be seen to be weak in front of him.

I didn't need his pitty too.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry that this first Chapter's a tad shorter than my usual ones, but this drained me.

R&R if you like it because I can't decide weather to continue or not. =]


	2. Chapter 2

When I was five, I wanted a Pony for Christmas. As most little girls of that age do. When it came to writing my Christmas list that year that's all I wrote.

"A Pony"

My mother smiled when she saw that single request and hugged me tightly too her, keeping the forced smile on her face trying to mask the sadness which plagued her eyes for as long as she could.

She knew what he did to me even then, about every punch, every kick, every little remark, all puncture marks to a five year old's self esteem. At the time I thought what he did to me was normal, this was how Daddies treated little girls who where naughty and did bad things, like play to loudly with there toys, or got mud on there clothes, even if it was an accident, and all the screaming and shouting between him and mummy was just how adults talked. That's how the world worked in my tiny five year old mind.

Mummy said she didn't know if Santa could fit a pony in his sleigh and give presents to all the rest of the little boys and girls in the world, so I was not to get my hopes up, But if I was a good girl and did what Mummy and Daddy told me I might still get a nice peasant, as I'd been a good girl that year.

For the whole of December I was the best a five year old could be. I tidied up after myself and made sure I did everything Mummy and Daddy told me.

I didn't even make a sound when he hit me again and again. Mummy stood in the door way in silence with tears trickling down her face. She knew she was powerless against him, all fight had left her, we just couldn't win.

On Christmas eve Mummy came upstairs to tuck me in. she squeezed me extra hard and sniffed my hair as she held onto me, her eyes watering as she let me go. I raised my pudgy hand to her face to wipe away the forming tears.

"Silly Mummy, don't cry or Santa will get cross and give you coal"

She smiled weakly and kissed me on the forehead before tucking me in, then bolting from the room with her hand clamped over her mouth, repressing a sob.

As hard as I tried to sleep that night I couldn't. The excitement of the maybe Pony kept my five year old mind racing.

Then I heard Daddy shout, screaming words at the top of his voice which I'd heard once on a war film he'd been watching once, when I'd gone downstairs to get juice. I heard a thud and a crashing noise. Thinking it was Santa coming down the chimney with my peasants, I ran down the stairs. When I reached the foot of the stairs I saw Mummy's bags, the ones that she packed for us to go see Grampa Charlie one time, Stood there silently. Thinking nothing of it I ran into the living room, to a sight no five year old should see.

Daddy had Mummy up against the wall, he favorite china figure lay smashed at at their feet, explaining the smashing sound from earlier. Mummy with blood running down her cheeks from a cut on her forehead, making her look like she was crying blood, gasped at the sight of me, her already scarlet face turning purple because of the grip Daddy had on her throat, pinning her to the wall. Mummy mouthed something incompressible at me, as I opened my mouth to speak, motioning me to run and hide while I still could, but not before he heard me.

He whipped his head around and grinned his sadistic grin, dropping Mummy and letting her crumple to the floor. He marched over to me and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me harshly towards my mother.

"So your just going to run are you? and leave your poor defenceless daughter alone with me?" He whispered in a harsh tone pulling my closer to her with every breath he took. "You. Stupid. Selfish. Bitch." he screamed, making every word echo around the room, throwing me into a wall with the word bitch. My head slamming against it, knocking me unconscious.

When I woke, Mummy was gone. All traces that she'd ever lived here, or even existed where gone. Her and Daddy's wedding photo, which had taken pride of place on the mantle, was gone. Leaving a small dark patch on the wood from where the light had not touched in years. Daddy was gone too. All hopes of a happy Christmas where gone from my old beyond its years mind, I knew that I would probably never be happy again. Mummy was gone

_____________________________________________

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily, my body shaking at the thought of what I'd just seen. It'd been almost twelve years since that fateful day, and I hadn't seen my mother since. Edward had returned two days later and our routine had resumed as though nothing had happened. Me creeping about the house trying not to be noticed, him taking every opportunity to find something wrong and to beat me as violently as he liked.

I missed her. I missed her more than it was possible to describe, the way she smelt of Gerber daisy's and would plat my hair and tell me how much she loved me every night before I went to sleep.

But this is the life Mummy left me too. A man who took every opportunity to hurt me in any way possible to make his own suckish life seem a small amount better. I'm not angry at her, not at all. I don't even care that she sacrificed me to get out. One less person was being being hurt at his hand. And weather she's alive or dead I don't know.

All I know is she's free.

* * *

**AN:** Well second chapters here! A tad longer than the first atleast.

**R&R** and let me know that you think, should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

The blade glittered inches from my wrist,

"Do it" taunted the voice in my head "You know its for the best, Jasper doesn't want you, Rose hates you so dose Emmett, why bother? Not a single person in the world would care if you die. Just do it. One quick cut and its over."

I shook harder than I ever imagined possible, the voice became angry

"Do it! Your WORTHLESS, No one cares, not even your mother cared enough to stay" The voice turned into Edwards drawl "She was just as worthless as you, something you'll both always have in common, your worthless."

Gripping the plastic handle tightly I inched the blade towards my wrist

"Yes" hissed Edwards voice between my ears "spill your blood, save me the job of doing it later"

I closed my eyes, the blade now centimeters away, something inside me snapped and my eyes jerked open as I threw the knife across the room, What was I thinking?

I lay back on my bed, sobbing heavily staring at the knife, pinning one of my favourite child hood teddy's to the wall, exactly over where its heart would have been.

Things where no better, but they were also no worse, my awkward-weirdness still insured that I had only three friends in the whole world, only one of them knowing about my secret life, Jasper, My Knight in black hoody and Chucks. He was the only one who'd understand, having escaped his Step-Fathers abuse years before, running away with his mother.

Rosalie and Emmett knew nothing of my life, which was surprising due to my knowledge of theirs, Rose, my best friend of 14 years, blond, beautiful and troubled, Emmett her bear of a boyfriend, who, despite looking as though he'd break with just one flick of his giant fingers, would never hurt a fly, he was perfect for Rose, she needed his care.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

I can't remember the first time I met Rose, we would only have been 2 maybe 3 years old. Rose was the complete opposite of me, loud,bossy and pretty, to my quiet, meek and plain, But it was obvious from the beginning that we were going to be best friends.

Rose had the life I always wanted, a loving family who'd do anything for her, no matter what. More friends than I could ever dream of having, and a boyfriend who waited on her hand and foot. What I thought of as the perfect life.

What Rose thought of as hell.

Rose had always been skinny, its just the way we accepted her to be, tall and skinny, like a model.

But when we were 13 things started to change, Rose suddenly got thinner, her face became drawn and she turned the palest I think I'd ever seen a person go. she wasn't the same old Rosalie I'd grown to love, she was snappy, she went against everything her family said, running away for days at a time, as a small "escape from the boring day to day" she said. She started seeing older guys and stopped seeing her friends, I felt like I'd lost my world.

It'd been 3 weeks since I'd last heard from Rose when her mother rang me, I'll never forget that call.

"Alice, is that you?" Esme's normally confident voice shook as she whispered down the phone "Its Rosie, she's in hospital, shes been..."

The sound of Esme gasping for hallow breath down the phone is one of the single most terrifying things I've ever heard.

".. raped Alice. We don't know what happened, but some policeman found her curled up in an alleyway unconscious, they think someones drugged her then attacked. She was covered in blood. They brought her here and called us. But there's more, the doctors want to talk to you too, you were always around Rose, they think she may be anorexic. Carlisle's coming to pick you up now to bring you here, I'll see you soon honey"

Without letting me speak she hung up the phone. I let the piece of plastic and metal drop out of my hand onto the floor, too shocked to say anything.

Pulling on my chucks I ran outside to wait for Carlisle, not bothering to tell Edward where I was going, a mistake I'd pay for later.

There was a tense silence between Carlisle and I the whole way to the hospital and during the run up to Rose's room. I guess he resented me for dragging him away from his daughters bedside, or for the fact that I should have stopped all these things from happening to her, that I hadn't protected her.

But how was I to know.

Esme's face was lined with worry and streaked with tears. She pulled me close to her, holding onto me as she sobbed into my hair.

"The doctors need to talk to you about whether Rose was eating around you or in school, they say that her weight is below 6 stone, we could still lose her. She's extremely malnourished." Esme raised her palms to her face and pressed them to her eyes. "I just can't understand how this could happen, she always ate when we fed her, when she was there...." her voice trailed away thinking about the rest of Rose's ordeal. She broke down completely, falling to the floor and screaming.

This was something no mother, farther, brother, sister, daughter, son, best friend or any person in the world should have to go though.

It was a sign of the harsh reality of Rose's new life, a 13 year old hanging around with 20 somethings was bound to be trouble, but no one knew it would end this badly.

Rose grew better in time, physically, she wouldn't speak of what happened, even if she could remember. She hardly spoke at all as they pumped her full of drugs and liquid food.

It was at least a month later that she spoke, it was only me and her in the room. She turned her head to look at me slightly, her eyes semi open.

"Alice, I miss you"

I knew exactly what she meant, Rose had been so different for so long, we'd drifted apart, no matter how much time I'd spent in the hospital with her, we just weren't us anymore. We'd lost our spark.

Rose got better mentally over time too, but she still hasn't returned to the old fun, bubbly, every body's best friend Rose, nor had she become the 'I don't give a fuck' Rose she'd been for all those months. She was my Rosie again, there when I needed her, as I was for her.

She's still not completely recovered almost four years later. Emmett came onto the scene as a friend the same year as she went into hospital, but became more within the next two years, He'll always be extremely over protective of Rose, as we all are. But this suit's her fine. She knows she needs us just as much as we need her, and that's just fine.

* * *

**AN. **I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to update! The explanations on my page if you really care why it took so long :P

**R&R** If you want some more, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pre-Word:** Okay guys, this is a kinda short preview of whats going to happen in the next chapter, Its written in third person and is a little different to the usual Chaos style, So just let me know what you think.

* * *

A body hung from the highest window of the house, the person unknown, due to the bag covering their head. Feet resting just inside the rim of a basketball hoop, which had been the source of so many happy memories over the years. The cause of death seemed to be obvious. Death by hanging. The reason was yet unknown. A crowd had gathered outside the ramshackle house that belonged to Edward Cullen and his daughter Alice. No one had entered the house since before Alice was born, and even venturing near the place was considered risky.

The Cullen family were strange. This seemed to be obvious to everyone who lived around them. Edward Cullen, who had once been the heart of the community with his wife Bella, but ever since Alice was born, sightings of the Cullen's were scarce. Even when Bella had died Edward had organised a funeral which only he attended, claiming that he did not wish Alice to attend a funeral at such a young age, and that he wished to do his grieving alone. After this it would seem that the community began to fear Edward Cullen. If he was ever seen outside of his home then he was avoided by the community, any attempt to speak to him would resound in a glare and a grunt. It just wasn't worth the hassle.

Little Alice Cullen was different though, so quiet and meek and mild. She literally wouldn't say "boo" to a goose. Being a Cullen people avoided her in fear of her farther. Meaning she had very little in the way of friends. Many people within the town pitied the young girl. But the Teenage population on the other hand were pretty obvious with their opinion of her. She was a freak. Nothing more, nothing less. The typical teenage automatic assumption of character.

the police began to attempt to clear the scene, while firemen clambered up ladders which were lent against the house. They began to lower the body down from the window, it span as it went, pirouetting gracefully like a ballerina, it became obvious that hanging was not the only cause of death. The bloodstained shirt was a sight which turned stomachs. The stab wounds in the victims back were horrendous. If that hadn't killed them, then the hanging and suffocation would have been enough to.

The body, which had eventually touched ground, was swarmed around by the police. A note had been thumb-tacked to its chest, Perhaps to cause even greater pain to the victim.

"I got what I deserved" was typed on the paper. It seemed as though the murder had been planned. How else would they have had the time to go off and print a note? With heavy hearts the bag was pulled off the victims head. A battered and bloody face was revealed. There was silence, apart from the retching of a junior officer. This was a sight like no other.

The crowed began to buzz at the sight of the body, realising finally who it was. There was intrigue in their voices and a little pity. The police finally cleared the scene, and as the public walked away murmurings could be heard:

"Poor little Alice Cullen. She's an orphan now."


End file.
